The End
by Batterybaby
Summary: Frank is forced to face the truth, My Chemical Romance is no more.
1. Chapter 1

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE*_**

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you for reading my stories, I know I have yet to finished either of my previous ones (I promise I'll get to them one day). But I decided to write this one to help me cope with the break up of our favorite band._

_This story is short and much less detailed compared to my other ones and written a slightly different style._

_The podcast Frank is reacting to in this story is the one Gerard did recently with Nerdist. You don't have to listen to it to understand what's going on, but it helps!  
_

_Here's the link: 2013/08/nerdist-podcast-gerard-way/_

_I hope you enjoy my story. Give it a review if you have the time! They mean more to me than you'll ever know!_

* * *

**THE END**

"This is all because your dog died."

"This is fucking not because Buckley fucking died you piece of shit! This is about you! It's always fucking been about you!"

He was fighting back tears now, this always happened when he was really pissed and now he was really fucking pissed. Like insanely pissed. More pissed than he has ever been in his life. Because Gerard was the only person in the entire universe and beyond who could make him this crazy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means!" He hissed loudly through his teeth. "It means you've always called the shots! You decided when MCR started, the day MCR ended! I fucking bled MCR-"

"And I fucking didn't? I fucking didn't? I nearly fucking died! Fuck I died every fucking day for that fucking band! Every fucking day I died and was reborn to make that band what it fucking is!"

"And for what! You fucking slit it's fucking throat man! Conventional Weapons was…

was

Like the old days

But fucking better, it was different it was you it was me it was all of us.

And then we release and you just…pulled the plug…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Just like…."

He choked now. Fucking say it.

"Us."

The tears were flowing now all right. He didn't even care. He let them gush down his face. The dam was open.

He just stood there, shaking like a fucking leaf. His blazing eyes burning into Gerard's.

Gerard just stood there too with his eyes wide open.

They looked….

He looked…

Imagine if some had come behind you and stabbed you in the heart. That look.

Frank hated this. He hated himself for creating that look on Gerard's face. He truly hated his own guts in that moment. That same fucking stabber had turned around and gotten him too. Fucking bitch.

They were like two broken statues.

But really what could they say?

There was nothing left to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Weeks Before The Breakup  
**

"Do you think she suspects?" Gerard asked carelessly. Though Frank could tell it was just the post orgasm. He passed him the cigarette. Gerard did care if his wife found out. Maybe Frank should care more Frank thought. But really, he didn't care if Jamia walked in on them right now,

Lying naked on the floor,

Sharing a cigarette.

That probably said a lot about his marriage.

That's not what he meant-really.

He loved her but never as much…

As much…

As…

Much…

Gerard's face was in his now. He was just there, inches from his skin. He was so close. Gerard smiled his toothy smile as smoke slowly poured out from his mouth and nose. Frank tried to inhale every bit. Frank swore Gerard still had his baby teeth.

If there were ever a closer thing to heaven for Frank it would be this. Gerard inches from his face. Nothing between them but skin,

And maybe a growing erection or two.

"What do you think?" He said finally, still grinning like a manic.

"Uh…" Frank breathed. "I don't…think she suspects a thing."

Gerard's grin grew wider, it was a very childish kind of grin.

He took another drag. Frank's lips parted, Pass it you hog.

Gerard stared at Frank's lips taking a second drag. He childish grin was slowly turning devilish.

"You want?"

Frank knew this game all too well. Gerard was already positioning himself.

He took one long drag and thrust himself into Frank.

They both gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Frank watched as the cigarette from between Gerard's fingers rolled across the wood floor.

He looked back up at Gerard whose face no longer had a single trace of the child.

"Ge-Uh!" Gerard thrust into him once more.

"Gerard"

Another thrust. Ah shit.

"Gerard!"

Gerard moaned. Oh fuck.

"Listen!"

Another thrust.

"Fucking stop fucking my ass and listen to me for a fucking second!"

Gerard snapped out of his sexual trance instantly.

"What! What is it?"

He eased out immediately. Frank winced.

"I-I need to talk to you…"

"What's wrong? Did I-?"

"No you're fine-I'm fine. It's just…"

Gerard waited impatiently, panic was beginning to cloud his eyes.

"Spit it out fucking god dammit you're scaring half to death over here!"

Frank inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. The pain was splitting his chest.

Do it.

Now.

"Gerard I can't do this anymore…"

"Why." His voice was a serious low breath.

"I just can't-I-you don't know,

The mess you leave me in

Every time you leave."

He looked at the dying cigarette because he couldn't look at Gerard and say those words. He hated every single one. Because they were true. And because he sounded like a total pussy.

Seconds passed. Gerard was still on him though there was nothing hard between them now.

That's for sure.

Frank, what a mood kill.

"Why." Gerard said again, but this time it was different, it was more like a gasp. And Frank knew what he was asking.

"Because, I-we-God!" He yelled in desperation sitting up now.

Gerard slid off his lap and onto the floor.

"I can't believe I let you fuck and cum in my asshole but I can't tell you that-

That I love you!"

Fuck.

"And not as a friend so don't you dare fucking say that you-We never talked about this! We never once talked about what the fuck we were-are-" But he stopped himself. He was so mortified that his face was on fire. And after a long grueling moment, Gerard finally spoke.

"Frank I

Love

You

Too,

But I love my wife too and I don't know what this is,

What we are.

I feel like I'm two different people. When I'm with her and when I'm

With you.

It's like I lead these two different lives and I can't quit either of them. I'm an addict to both."

Frank looked into the glassy lost eyes of his long time best friend and his evidently, lover. He knew better than anyone that Gerard was no longer in this room with but in his own head.

"I'm just sorry I let it go this far, it should've stopped when-"

His eyebrows furrowed, confused. And he looked painfully at Frank now.

"But I-I like this too fucking much." His mouth was on Frank's.

He wanted Frank.

The discussion was over.

Or not.

"Gee, no. Be serious. Please." He mumbled in between Gerard's breath breaks.

"What do you want from me Frank?" He gasped, there was a hint of anger in there and Frank didn't know why. But it sure did fire Frank up.

"I need some fucking air." He pushed against Gerard who rolled over irritably. If they hadn't emptied their load earlier there would definitely be blue balls all over tonight.

He ended the life of the cigarette on the floor with his barefoot passing a sulking Gerard. He grabbed a new cigarette and a light from the nightstand and stepped out into the cool balcony.

The breeze eased him a little.

He hated acting like a total girl, but the truth was he really couldn't take this much longer. But Gerard's last question had hit home more than anything else said tonight. What did he want him to do about it?

The time for any real action had passed long ago.

Before their lives had been complicated by women and children.

But what would they have done then?

What had started off as horsing around on stage had turned into strange nights like this.

What was this anyway?

He was right,

This should've stopped a long, long time ago.

"Frank."

Gerard was now standing by the balcony door. Frank noticed he had his pants on already to go so he turned around again to face the night sky to hide his sadness.

"You didn't answer my question, what do you want to do about this? Do you really want this to stop?" His voice was very careful but stern.

"Do you?" It came out a lot weaker than Frank had hoped.

He heard Gerard sigh and before he knew it, Gerard's arms were around him.

"I don't want it to stop.

I don't think I can make it stop.

You make me feel, like me.

I don't know how to explain it.

I don't question my happiness when I'm with you."

Frank's chest heaved because those were the perfect words to describe being with Gerard. It just is because it always has been and you can question everything about it. Their relationship, their differences, their morals, their values, their sexuality,

but the happiness, that's real.

"Everything seemed easier before, even when it wasn't."

"I know" Gerard sighed in his neck.

He chuckled now which made Frank turn around questioningly.

"We're married and have kids and we're still messing around like boys in a band"

"We still are boys in a band."

He thought he saw something flit across Gerard's face but soon all he could see were the back of his own lids as Gerard's lips were on his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To The Present**

"I can't believe you have the fucking nerve to say that this is about Buckley, you're such a piece of shit, my god." He had broken the silence walked across the room and sat in Gerard's office chair with his hand in his face.

"Then fucking what brought this on? We've been over for 3 months now-"

The anger shot his neck up.

"5 months you prick! See that's what I fucking mean you asshole, I heard that podcast you did."

Gerard's eyes nearly bulged.

"Yeah, that's fucking right. I heard what you had to say about the band, and most importantly what you had to say about us."

"Don't give me that. How many times have we squashed rumors in interviews Frank?"

"Oh don't give me that shit. This was different and you know it. I haven't seen you or heard from you until I showed up."

Gerard looked down now.

"Yeah, I guess I was just some guy you used to make out with on stage to send out one of your "change the world" messages. And I was some guy you fucked backstage and in behind gas stations and in disgusting hotels for your self keeping.

But you know what, it's good to know! It's good to know how you fucking feel for a chance. I mean it sucks I had to hear it through a fucking podcast a million miles away but hey I guess now I know that everything's down the toilet."

"What the fuck are you saying-"

"I'm fucking saying that at least you were honest for the first fucking time about all this. You woke up one day and decided that you no longer needed the band, that you had gotten everything you wanted from it. You finally got cleaned up, got the money and the fame to do your stupid comics. But you never once fucking asked any of us if we still needed it. Mikey and Ray still wanted it-I still fucking needed it!

And you know what the worst part is, you made it seem like everything we all had was for convenience and not that we actually gave a fuck about each other! 'I mean we still like each other' I can't believe you would say something so-I mean maybe that's what it was to you this whole time. We all just 'liked' each other…"

He was on his feet again and he was so close to Gerard he could smell his breath. Gerard's face was that of a kicked puppy, but it no longer fazed Frank.

"Ha!" He screamed. Making Gerard jump.

"You should fucking hear yourself in that podcast, you sound like such a prick. You really are everything we hated." He said that last part very slowly and clearly.

This really pushed Gerard off the ledge, as Frank knew it would.

"How fucking dare you say that shit to me. You know what your fucking problem is? You need to grow the fuck up. I have a wife and a daughter and I'm doing what I've always wanted to do, what I went to school for. Mikey and Ray HAVE moved on and are living their lives. You on the other hand want to live your life forever hopping around on your guitar and playing in a million stupid bands and that's okay. But you also have a fucking wife and three fucking kids now for fuck's sake. Don't you fucking think it's time you focused more on them than on your fucking self? You've been road tripping all over the fucking world because I've seen your tweets. And now you're here on the other side of the country from your family trying to convince your old bandmate to fuck you in the-"

Frank punched Gerard square in the face. The pain in his hand was excruciating, but he had managed to knock Gerard off his feet, who was now whimpering on the floor holding his face as blood trickled between his fingers. He really hoped he had broken a nose, but deep down he really didn't.

He crouched down by Gerard's ear.

"I hope you have a nice life, and I hope that every time you pick up a fucking guitar and feel like something's "missing" I hope you remember this."

And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of alcohol and some very long hours later, he was at his front door. He has sobered up plenty and reality had set in now,

And it sucked.

He had never been this nervous about opening the door to his own house before, not since he was a kid anyway.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

It was way too quiet and dark to be his house, he wondered if he had walked into the wrong house. No dogs, no kids, no noise at all really.

"Jamia?" He asked the darkness.

Something stirred and he saw a small dark figure coming towards him.

"Daddy?"

It was Cherry.

The love of father nearly knocked the wind out of him as he got on one knee and opened his arms to one of his little girls.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"We missed you Daddy." She said warily, she must've been asleep.

"You're back."

It was the voice of his wife. She stood with her arms crossed in a big t-shirt. In the darkness he could hardly make out her face but she appeard almost frightened.

"Jamia…"

"Cherry go back to the room honey, I need to talk to your father." Her voice was shaky like she was trying to fight back tears. And it was what his daughter then said that made Frank truly afraid,

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you always baby. Now listen to your Mama, I'll be there soon." At least he really hoped. He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat as her little arms hugged him.

They both stayed frozen until Cherry entered their room and closed the door behind her.

Jamia finally moved, and turned on the living room light. Frank winced until his eyes adjusted and then he saw the swollen dark circles under the eyes of his beautiful wife. She had been crying, a lot. This hurt him more than anything Gerard could ever say.

"Jamia!-"

"What are you doing here." She said sternly.

He was winded.

"What am I doing here? This is my home-this…" His voice trailed off. Panic was consuming him. He was still kneeling on the floor, so he tried to stand up straight.

Jamia's eyes were beginning to water.

"No, this isn't your home, you left without saying a word. You left us Frank. You didn't care that you had left me with two crying young girls and a baby. You just packed your stuff and left minutes after Buckley died and then posted a million photos about your 'road trip'…" Sobs escaped though you could tell she was fighting them with all her might.

"And then you show up here, in the early hours of the morning and-no don't touch me!" Frank had made his way to her. "And you wreak of alcohol! You've been drinking!"

Frank was so terrified that he didn't know what to do or say. Her words were trying to sink in, but there was too much panic in his veins.

"Buckley meant a lot to us, but that was no excuse for you to just drop everything and leave-"

"It's not about fucking Buckley!" He yelled.

"Don't you fucking yell! The girls are probably both awake by now!" She hissed angrily.

Suddenly, everything Gerard had said was becoming true. He had abandoned his wife and kids.

"Frank, we are both adults, if there is someone else-" Her voice was shaky like if she were speaking of her deepest nightmares.

"There isn't someone else." And this was true in Frank's mind. He never dreamed of leaving Jamia for Gerard. He never saw that as an option. In his mind, when he was with Gerard, he was a different person. Even though they were Gerard's words, he didn't mean it like Frank did. Not completely. Gerard knew it was cheating, otherwise he would've never brought up Lindsey as often as he did. It was his guilt. But Frank felt differently, because his love for Gerard and his love for Jamia was different. Or so he believed, but now it didn't seem so black and white…

"Then what is it?" Her voice was steadier now, more concerned and less angry. I'm sure it was relief of his answer.

"I'm your wife, talk to me! You have to talk to me you can't just run away like that." He could hear the tears threating but she fought them away successfully.

Frank could no longer look into the eyes of his wife.

"Look, I know this band break up has been probably one of the hardest things for you. And I was sort of waiting for you to break down because you had been so indifferent about it. I know Buckley's death must've triggered it. I understand your pain, and I want to help you or give you the space you need to mourn what you had but you can't just pack up and leave like that. I didn't know what to think! It was just me and the kids-and I had no idea where you were-until you posted photos-And then I-"

"I'm sorry."

She looked a little surprised.

"You're absolutely right, I didn't give myself any time to grieve about it because until recently I didn't think it was real. And I acted real immature in running away like that. I'm a father now and I have to put you and the kids first before anything. I'm really fucking sorry."

He hugged her and she embraced him, quietly sobbing for her husband's pain into his chest. As he hugged her, he wanted to cry too but he found that he couldn't cry any more physical tears. So his heart sobbed.

For in that moment he knew there was no going back. It was over and there was nothing he could do about it, about anything.

My Chemical Romance was over.

Him and Gerard, they were only boys in a rock band trying to piss off homophobes. There was no 'them'. What they had become was only a product of fan made misconception blown out of proportion. All those little private "get together" off stage, they were a result of an addiction to the adrenaline they felt on stage. Though they had forgotten that no one could see them.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He buried the corpses. The corpses of MCR and his misplaced feelings for Gerard, deep into the ground of his subconscious.

And walked hand in hand with his wife to the room where his new life was waiting apprehensively for Daddy to walk in.


End file.
